From Story to Story
by Song Of Hope
Summary: First Princess Tutu fanfiction. Please don't hate. What happens when Fakir takes a character from one story, to their story to turn Duck back into a human? One-shot.


**Song Of Hope: This is my first Princess Tutu fanfiction, I usually write Beyblade Metal Fight fanfiction, not Princess Tutu. Please don't hate me for it. It'll probably be really bad, but once I get used to writing the character's personality, I'll write better stories. I'm kinda nervous, like when you first let people see your work. Well, this will be the first time most of you will see my work on a Princess Tutu story. With the English Dub pairing, I call it Duckir (d-u-c from Duck, k-i-r from Fakir).**

Duck swam quietly on the lake, Fakir close by to watch.

_"I just wish I could do something to help Duck. I can write stories about her, and she turns back into a human, but they never work. Could it be because she's still Drosselmeyer's character, and while I can affect her actions, which I would never do, I can't make her human again? Since she's naturally a duck from Drosselmeyer's story, maybe only he can change her back."_ He thought about all the pieces he had written about Duck. In all of them, she would turn back into a human, but those stories never became reality. They had only been a few sentences long, but none of them had worked. He had done research in other stories, looking for ways to turn her back, but he never did. He was reading a book called Once Upon A Time, which had all of the fairytales, but intertwined, and mixing with other fantasies and books. It was quite an interesting book. He was reading one of the parts about Rumpelstiltskin and him working his magic to turn Cinderella into a princess.

"He can even turn a poor girl into a princess?" He looked at Duck thoughtfully. "What about a duck?" He took out some of his paper, and his quill to write with. He always kept some on hand. He started writing.

_Rumpelstiltskin was a well-known person, full of magic, and able to do anything. But he was trapped between the pages of a book. Wishing for Rumpelstiltskin to help him, a knight used his powers to pull him out of the book, and into his world._

Suddenly, there he was. Rumplestiltskin.

"Hello dearie. Who are you?" Duck paid no attention. She was too busy playing with the reeds in the lake.

"I am Fakir."

"What brings me to this place? It's not quite a magical realm, but enough magic is here that I can be here."

"I have the power to turn my stories into reality."

"Ah, sounds like the gift I gave Drosselmeyer."

"What?"

"Drosselmeyer found himself in my world after a little mishap with a magical experiment. He asked me for the power to turn his stories into reality, and I gave it to him, in exchange for his happiness."

"So that's why he wrote tragedies."

"Yes, indeed. Now, why did you call me if you have Drosselmeyer's powers?" He looked towards Duck, still playing in the reeds.

"Can you turn that duck over there into a human?"

"What did you do, write her as a duck?" He shook his head.

"No, I didn't, Drosselmeyer did. I've written her turning into a human so many times, but it never works. I think it's because she's Drosselmeyer's character, and since Drosselmeyer wanted her to be a human, that's why she was one, but once he was done with her, she turned into a duck, permanently."

"Well, try true love's kiss. It can break any spell."

"What? Why would you assume that?"

"Only true love would let someone care so dearly and deeply for a duck."

"She's naturally a duck, but Drosselmeyer gave her the power to be a human, as long as she cooperated with his story. I changed the ending, but I couldn't turn her into a human."

"Interesting. So, you're in love, with a duck? Not a human turned into a duck, but a duck that became human and them turned back into one?"

"I fell in love with her as human. And I want her to be happy. I know she accepts that she's a duck, but she still has human emotions. All I want is for her to become a human girl again."

"Well, tell you what. I'll turn her into a girl, if you give one of your hairs, and one of her feathers."

"What do you need those for?"

"All magic comes with a price. Your price is one hair, and one feather. It's a pretty small fee, for getting your loved one back." Fakir thought it over. He wanted more than anything to be happy with Duck, but did she? Did she want to be human again?

"If it turns out that she doesn't want this, then can you easily undo the spell?"

"Of course. If she didn't want to be a human, the spell would break on its own."

"Alright then, I agree."

"Then the deal is struck." They shook hands. Fakir walked over to the water line.

"Duck, come over here."

"You named her Duck?"

"That was already her name." Duck stopped playing in the reeds, and then quietly swam over to Fakir.

_"What is it Fakir?"_

"Quack quack quack quack?" He plucked one of her feathers.

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

"Quack! Quack quack quack quack?" Fakir walked over to Rumplestiltskin.

"Here." He pulled a hair out of his head and then handed them both to Rumplestiltskin. "One more thing though, please tell me she'll be fully clothed."

"Oh, yes, of course." He snapped his fingers, and Duck was a human girl again, dressed in a tutu that looked like it was made of swan feathers. "There, now your beloved Duck is a human girl. The spell is permanent as long as you want to remain human. If you ever want to be a duck again, the spell will break on its own."

"I'm, I'm human again?" Fakir ran over to her.

"Duck!" He held her in his embrace. She hugged him back.

"I can be a girl again?"

"Yes, yes you can." Rumplestiltskin started to leave, but Fakir stopped him. "Wait, another thing."

"Yes dearie?"

"Drosselmeyer wrote that if she ever confessed her love that she would be turned into a speck of light. Would that happen?"

"Not at all. Since I gave Drosselmeyer his powers, my magic overrules his. Anything I do would over power anything he does. Since she's a girl, she can't just turn into a speck of light, because the spell I used turned her into just a girl, not a girl that turns into a speck of light. Now, I'll be off then." He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Fakir, what just happened?"

"I took a character from one story, and used his powers to turn you back into a human. And apparently, he gave Drosselmeyer his writing powers. According to him, Drosselmeyer accidentally ended up in his world."

"It seems our lives keep jumping from story to story."

"I really don't care, as long as we can be happy." Fakir leaned in towards Duck. She leaned in as well, and they met in the middle with their lips. It was the most beautiful kiss that anyone in their story would've ever seen. They stopped.

"Fakir, I haven't danced as a girl in so long. Would you join me in a pas de deux?" He smiled.

"I wouldn't want any other partner." They started dancing together, for the first time in a long time, and didn't care what happened. They didn't care if their lives really did jump from story to story, because they would always have each other. "I love you Duck."

"I love you too Fakir." They smiled and kissed once more.

**Song Of Hope: It's not bad, is it? I took Rumplestiltskin from the ABC show Once Upon a Time, but it's not really a crossover, it's borrowing one character in a way that fits in with the show. R&R**


End file.
